User blog:Golden-flowers/Anyone up for some song-covering?
I don't think i can change the title, but this is officially...no longer happening. If you're intrigued by the title or w/e, you can still shoot me a message, because I've been meaning to reboot this as something similar. (...with no character constraints, first of all, I'm positive that was 50% of the reason this was doomed) Ok, ok, should I have learned my lesson from watching d o z e n s of these never get off the ground? YES. ...Am I going to try anyway? YES. See, one day I made a group arrangement of "This Finger Stops Everything" (because I never understood why just one character would sing the entire main theme--especially in a game with a strong focus on singing) and I...I don't have any friends to hastily educate in the workings of the Japanese language. So here goes! I don't know how a typical cover group works, please forgive me if they aren't normally this structured, it's just...how my brain works. The audition is to sing the chorus of the song- oideyo! Kagayaita kimi ni ageru yūki to ai no takaramono jishin nante atode tsuitekuru ima wa tada sono mama no kimi de ii kara -and there are two ways to go about this. Option one is to sing it over up to three times in "character voice", trying out for each character and repeating the chorus once per character. Separate these and label them, or tell me which characters they are for, in order. You will likely be assigned the character you sing best. Option two is to sing it over once, in your natural voice, and instead of listing three characters you would like, list two you absolutely do not want to sing. I will then discuss with you which of the remaining four you are best suited to, taking into account your personal preference and how your voice sounds. If you really want to, you can do some combination of the two, submitting up to three character parts and up to one (I don't see why you'd need more) natural-voice recording, and if you plan to do less than three character auditions, adding a natural one is highly recommended (and I don't want to offend you by having to ask for one if all the characters have better matches...heh...). Email me your audition at blossomtale@outlook.com with the subject line including some combination of "otoca", "cover group" and "audition". Include the following form this stuff: files: your recording/s. They should fit in an email...make sure they aren't video files, those are huge. Wikia name: Skype name: a skype will make this infinitely more convenient for everyone involved, it's free, and you don't have to put in your personal information, you can just use a spam account. If you can't get one, this is where you tell me why Characters I'm trying out for: the order I'll be seeing them; leave blank if n/a Characters I don't want: maximum please, reason appreciated but not mandatory, leave blank if n/a I would be interested in the following rival parts: this goes well, you get first dibs. Throw out as many as you want, or none if you just want to help with this one song/as one protagonist Any other comments: you have questions that aren't about your specific situation, just ask them on this blog post; you might not be the only one wondering Some things to keep in mind: -As of now, all six parts are open for auditions (this message will be updated as i get tryouts) -SUNNY, COCO and SEINA must be able to sing high harmonies. -LYRICA and ROSE must be able to sing low harmonies. -I'll probably end up calling you by the name of the character you sing at some point, if not all the time. This is because I'm chronically bad at names, and it also helps me keep track of who to contact for which recordings. If you have a problem with this, please let me know. -I might be singing as Coco, but you're still free to try out for her; if you really "wow" me, she's all yours, because I'm already iffy on whether I want a part. Good luck everyone! Category:Blog posts